


because the night

by Dresupi



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Desperation, F/M, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, One Shot, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: "Hey… what happened to the Johnny Storm who loves em and leaves em?” she asked, waggling her eyebrows.He blushed, straight up blushed. “He’s still around, but I mean… it’s you, Darce. I can’t just… leave you after, can I?”She shrugged.  "I dunno, can you?“





	because the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigrislilium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrislilium/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Because the Night by Patti Smith (1978) || for tigrislilium

Darcy slid the lock into place, tears springing to her eyes as she tried to decide if she wanted to go wallow in bed or wallow in the living room.

There was a pint of cookie dough ice cream in the freezer… if she stayed in the living room, she could probably eat it and watch Dirty Dancing or something.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, not ready yet to start crying.  First was ice cream.  And old rom coms.

Crying came later.

Because she knew damn well how this was going to end when she’d started it.

When she’d slipped her hand into Johnny’s and caught his dark gaze with one of her own.

She’d known exactly where she’d end up.  Alone and sobbing into a pint of ice cream.

But even with all the warning signs, even the ones from Johnny himself, she still wanted.  And she apparently got what she wanted. Even if she didn’t get to keep it.

The memory of his hands on her body was what did it.  His fingers trailing down her belly and further still, his lips chasing the trail.

_“You know I can’t stay here, Darcy… babe?”_

_“Yeah, I know…” she said, trailing off.  "You don’t do commitment, that’s cool.“_

_He scratched the back of his head and gazed down at her, squinting hard like he was trying to figure out her angle or something.  It was adorable.  "Yeah, it’s_ not _cool, though. That’s why I never really…” He gestured vaguely towards her.  "You know.“_

_"Hey… what happened to the Johnny Storm who loves em and leaves em?” she asked, waggling her eyebrows._

_He blushed, straight up_ blushed _. “He’s still around, but I mean… it’s_ you _, Darce. I can’t just… leave you after, can I?”_

_She shrugged.  "I dunno, can you?“_

He could, apparently. He could definitely love and leave her. She wasn’t anything special. No matter what he tried to tell her beforehand.

Hell, it was probably just his thing.  His line. His play.

Tears were starting to cloud her vision as she stopped just shy of the kitchen, inhaling deeply to try and calm down.

Seriously, what had she been thinking?

She hadn’t been, and that was the problem. She’d let her lady brain make the decisions and that was her problem. Her lady brain was often the worst about making rational choices. All it took to put her in a fog was Old Spice and a nice smile.

And Johnny Storm was all that and a bowl of chips.

She sniffed loudly, jumping when something knocked on the door.

Something… someone was more apt of a descriptor, but she wasn’t about to unpack the reasons why she thought it was a thing rather than a person.

Darcy turned back, taking a tentative step towards the door.  "Who’s there?” she asked, her voice sounded thin and high.

“Darcy… it’s Johnny… open up, babe…”

Frowning, she tried to remember if he’d forgotten something. His underwear, maybe?

She pulled the door open and peered out, squinting in the dark until she saw his eyes.  "What did you forget?“ she asked, sniffing nonchalantly and hoping like hell she didn’t look like she’d been crying.

He gulped and stepped forward, his hand sliding behind her head as the other wrapped around her waist.  His kiss was firm, insistent.  He broke it off, panting.  "I got as far as the elevator before I realized something…”

“What?” she asked, dazed.

“You’re  _you_  Darcy. I can’t love you and leave you.”

“Johnny, if you think you have to stick something out or slog through some half-assed whatever because of some ill-suited white knight syndrome or whatever, just forget about it, okay?” she said, tears stinging behind her eyelids, threatening to fall. “I don’t want it if it isn’t sincere.”

He kissed her again, his lips hot and insistent against hers. “Does  _that_  feel insincere?” he asked, his eyes wide and desperate. “Darcy, I don’t wanna go. I wanna stay here.  With you…” He gulped again, his throat bobbing. “But if you don’t want me here, I’ll go. I just… I don’t want to leave  _you_.”

Her hands were clutching his t-shirt, so she relaxed her hands, smoothing them against the jersey cotton, against the hard planes of his abs beneath. His skin felt hot, superheated, but that was just Johnny, he ran hot.

“I don’t want you to leave either…” she said slowly, choosing her words carefully.  "But I also don’t want to trap you.“

"You aren’t,” he insisted.

“You sure?” she asked, laughing dryly.  "Because I thought you didn’t do commitment.“

"I don’t,” he admitted.  "But I can’t stop thinking about tomorrow with you. I want a tomorrow with you. A day after that.  A day after that…"

“That’s three days, Johnny.  That’s hardly a commitment.”  

“But I’ve never wanted any of that before…” he said, his arm tightening around her waist. “Never wanted to eat breakfast with someone. Never wanted much more than a shower after… you know…”

She raised her eyebrows. “I’m flattered…” she said, her hands still smoothing over his abs.

“I’m not trying to flatter you, I’m just…” He trailed off to kiss her again, his hands in her hair as she backed into her apartment, taking him with her. He kicked the door closed and Darcy thought that maybe this was probably going to be a mistake, but damnit, she wanted more.

“Okay, stay the night,” she murmured.  "We’ll figure out the rest tomorrow.“

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
